A Silent Promise
by Cer-Kamber
Summary: A short one shot of Fuu and Jin, taken from Jin's point of view. Spoiler alert to episodes 24 and 25. Rated teen for slight violence and language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo, though if I did then Jin would have made out with Fuu in this scene.**

**This is a short scene taken from Episodes 24 and 25 in Jin's point of View. I know it's not original but this is what I believe he was thinking at the time. Please read and review. **__**I hope you like it.**

'She's my friend. She's just a friend. That is all.' I told myself silently yet as she sat there in front of me, trying desperately to hold back her tears, I knew I wanted her as more. Fuu was sweet, when she wasn't trying to guard herself at least. Sure she was kind of quirky, ate more than any other girl I've ever known, and, as Mugen would say, had no real sex appeal. But she had other things that I admired about her, like her determined mindset that always seemed to amaze me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, keeping my emotions far from my words.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." She tried forcing a smile but her eyes still mirrored the sadness in her heart.

"Tell me," I waited for the 'huh' in response. "After you find the Sunflower Samurai, what do you intend to do?" It was a simple question but I was curious. 'Would I really lose her after this journey was over?'

She looked down again, blocking my view into the open book that was her heart. The question had more meaning to her than anything. "I should probably think about that." She said after a few quiet moments.

"Perhaps I should…" I began knowing that I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't need to though.

"You know, I don't really want to think about stuff like that right now." She paused then looked up again. "If you did then that jerk Mugen would…" Then, the thought trialed off in to some unvoiced word. "I'm sorry." I could hear it in her voice. Her emotions were getting the best of her now.

Then she latched onto my _hakama_ and wept. Naturally I placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. My mind whirled with how close she was. Her skin seemed to make mine burn with anticipation. I pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, hoping she would somehow sense just how much I loved her. I wanted to kiss her but I knew Mugen was awake and watching. Instead I let her tears stain my clothes just as they drowned my heart.

When she calmed down I led her back inside and tucked under a small blanket then laid on my own tatami. However, I was unable to sleep easily afterwards.

Then next day things went by as normal, save the fact that that Fuu left us on our own and we managed to get into a fight with a top assassin.

Mugen fought him first, though he was played as the fool he was. When he was knocked into the water for the second time, the assassin samurai turned to me.

"I would very much like to see your _Mujushin_ and _Kenjutsu_ style. Show me the student able to take down Enshirou Mariya." He tone was cold and flat, next to emotionless.

"How is it that you know about that?" I asked calmly. He merely smiled in response. "I see. You're with the shogunate." My tone had a slight edge to it now, almost like a tiny growl.

Our battle was fierce, even though it only lasted a few moments until Mugen interfered once again. The samurai fought both of us off with ease, sending Mugen spiraling towards berry covered cement.

Something on the roof began moaning. The figured looked to be a wild-like human in modern clothes. "Mugen," It chanted in a creepy sing song like voice while biting its own hand. "Guess what? We got the girl." I looked up at the strange being now at the mention of the girl. I knew he was talking about Fuu. "Come to the church, the one on the island." Then turned away to leave muttered out a farewell.

"Say what?" Mugen yelled. "Can't you see we're kinda busy here?"

"If you don't hurry up, bad things might happen to her. I can't promise that he isn't carving her into little piece right now!" Then the strange man leapt from the rooftop and ran off.

"Don't piss me off!" Mugen snarled.

I would have too if my pride would have let me. My dear Fuu had been captured again and was in more danger than before. "Go." I commanded my friend. "Go on, I'll handle this." I wanted to find her instead but I was the only one who could take on the samurai in front of me.

"No, you go!" Mugen growled. He was always being difficult, even when it was time to be serious.

Remembering the night before, I turned towards the samurai. "Take care of Fuu." I demanded of Mugen. All the protectiveness and emotions I felt towards her must have shown through my words since he gave me a sort of shocked look.

"Please decide which of you is going to fight me." The samurai grunted.

Mugen gave a silent grunt then spat, "Well just don't let him kill you." Then he hurried towards the boat and headed for the island.

I took Mugen's words to heart. The fight meant even more to me since this was the only thing that stood in between Fuu and I. If I died then she would no longer be safe.


End file.
